Broken Beauty and the Beast
by Caitlynnn
Summary: "But she didn't believe in love, and he didn't know what love meant. She was the broken beauty, and he was the broken beast." ECLARE. Oneshot.


**My relationship…with a guy was like this. So, this story is close to my heart. It's very weird, and dark? I don't know. Our whole relationship was warped. **

**If anyone can relate to this, I'm really sorry. But, I just needed to let it out. I needed to vent I guess. And writing this was therapeutic for me. **

**If you want to review and let me see what you guys thought that would be cool. I'm sorry it its confusing…**

**I do not own Degrassi. **

_But she didn't believe in love. And he didn't know what love meant. _

_She had thought that her love wasn't enough to make him stay. _

_And he only killed the one's he loved. _

No one could break his heart anymore. He promised himself that. No one would ever break him again. No one would ever shatter him, or leave him to live when he wanted to die.

Eli stared at the pavement, as he looked at all the blood. She died here. The blood never went away. It never left. He put his hand on his chest, and looked all around. He bent down and kissed the ground.

He didn't want to leave, never wanted to move. "Where did you go?" He called out to the sky. He waited for an answer, but only got the wind in return. Maybe it was better that way. Not having an answer. No explanation.

As he drove away, everything from that night started to come back.

_Fight your demons, they say. But demons are stronger. They get stronger everyday. They always come out to play. _

Clare never said a word, when things like this happen. She didn't know how to say no. All she wanted was to be love, even, if love caused her pain.

The soft moans escaped his mouth, her breathing hiked, leaving her speechless. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He needed to slow down. As they progressed, Clare bled.

"_I want you to stay, I need you stay. Please stay with me tonight, and I'll be with you in every way."_

She was never the one for peer pressure, but she couldn't help this. The feeling of being wanted, even if being wanted for the wrong reasons, she just needed someone, anyone, to make her feel that way.

_So the girl runs back to the empty wells, and fills herself up till she drowns, where has she gone? Where has she gone? Someone needs to save her, before everything goes wrong. _

His breath was heavy; he could see it in his hearse. He passed by a cemetery and held his breath. He didn't think it was fair that he could breathe and the dead couldn't. Julia's gravestone was somewhere in there, he didn't want to look. Ever since that night, Eli was planning on ways to die.

Step one was checked off on his list. That one was to spend the night in a cemetery. And he did. Even if it was a little freaky. Although he would never admit that.

Though his situation didn't make much sense, and some people would call it stupid. He always thought, there was no other way.

_No one needs to tell him what to do, he knows exactly what he'll do. For he is just a broken man, with a broken life, and his dreams haunt him, too. But they're not dreams anymore. They are his reality. _

Clare was shoved against the wall, clothes coming off bit by bit. She didn't push it this time. She didn't want to make him mad. After KC her love life didn't make much sense. KC messed her up, and she didn't know how to get back up.

This guy wasn't such a bad guy, but he wasn't perfect either. She lost her innocence to KC a while ago. Once you have sex you can't not stop having it. At least, that's what he said.

_The scales in her skin are getting deeper, she's wearing thin. Her tired bones need the rest, but her blood is being taken by the test. No one understands her now. _

_She's a broken beauty gone too far from us now. _

_He's a beast, wanting release. _

He pulled out his list as he sat on a park bench. He only had a few things written down. He didn't have much to do. He just wanted to end his life.

He put his head in his hands, but he didn't cry. The ache in his chest never seemed to go away. The demons in his head were at war. The guilt in his stomach was stuck in there in that dark pit. He had chains on his heart that don't have a key to unlock.

_For he's a monster, he told himself. No one would ever love him. _

_She's like a princess that's been cast under a spell. _

As she tried to move, he kept going down on her. The buttons on her shirt fell off, and she whimpered at her touch. "He wasn't really evil," She whispered to herself. He only smiled, as he kissed her lips.

The guilt started to form. She wasn't enjoying this. She gave a guy her all, and her tore her apart. It wasn't like in movies, she didn't sob all day, and never went to sleep at night. In fact, Clare barely cried. She promised herself she wouldn't. So she didn't.

"I think we need to stop," She tried to get up, but his mind was so clouded that he didn't let her. "Wait a minute," He said, going back down. She burned down there. She just wanted to be handled with care…

_She wasn't like a scrapped knee, just put a band aid on and all fixed. She was like a tsunami, once it hits, you'll be scattered in a chaotic bliss. _

_He was like a tornado, only going through people's lives. He gave warning, told everyone to flee. Instead they all hide, but he still finds them even if they found a great disguise. _

Eli had friends. Had. He lost their respect a long time ago after a stunt that he did. Now he barely talks to them. He wanted to sleep at someone's house that was considered a friend for the first time. It was on his list.

Instead, he crossed it out, thinking it was hopeless. It would never happen, he lost everyone's respect. People at Degrassi hated him for what he did. Though, it wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to kill anyone at all.

_The only love she knows is burns with fists. _

She laid her arm out letting the world see all that the guys she's been with did to her. She never had a healthy relationship with anyone one of them. Except one. But even then, she had to admit, he wasn't enough.

_She prays to this God of love, hoping one day he'll bring an angel from above, but she does she believe in this love? Or does she believe in lust? Whatever it is, she just wants to be enough. _

_He never stopped to think about anybody, or anyone. Actions are selfish, everything he does hurts someone. So what can he do? But to be in his own doom. _

He'll never be enough. Eli thought to himself. He'll never be worthy. He'll never be the better man. He'll never be any of that. He chanted things like this to himself all day.

_It was like a kiss with a fist._

Once the guy was done, she got up and readied herself for the rest of the day. She made sure she looked presentable as she left. She didn't promise him anything other than a "we'll see." But Clare promised herself to never do this again.

She needed to have someone stable, to get her out of this and move on from her ways. She just wanted to be happy. Everyone is searching for something, whether it's love or not.

At the end of the day, she went home to live her normal life. Separate from Eli.

_They once fell in love, and their hearts became one. Then storms came along and broke both hearts. _

_They thought they were strong, no one would break. But they were wrong, they gave everything away. _

As Eli tucked his list away, he decided to go home. He decided to try to throw this slip of paper away. It was sort of like dead weight to him. Sometimes writing list of things to do before he dies was therapeutic for him, even though he never do it.

He just turned twenty, and his life seemed to be going in a spiral.

When he got home he went inside.

_Maybe love happens once, or maybe it happens twice. Maybe it doesn't happen at all. _

_If you're lucky you'll get to experience such a thing. _

She was sitting on the bed, looking at pictures of "back in the day." She heard footsteps at the door, she looked at it afraid. No one was going to kill her, right?

Eli stepped inside, and he saw the look in her eyes. He tried not to look at her without breaking down. But that seemed to happen a lot to him.

He loved Clare so much, but he didn't stop her from losing himself. He wasn't perfect, he just wanted her happy.

_He left once to never return, which taught her that she should have learned, whatever she thought he would be, she needed to abandon the thought as he abandoned thee. _

She closed the book, and let out a sigh, she was trying not to cry. Their relationship was so messed up, and fucked, they didn't know why they still lived with each other. Nothing made sense, and nothing ever would.

_He'll never learn from these scars, he'll never learn from his pain. _

"I don't want to be broken," She whispered to herself. Eli turned around and looked at her. "Do you love me?" He said. She looked at him. She saw the look in his eyes. "You wanted to commit suicide again." She said. She knew she was right.

He nodded towards her, she only sighed. "I can't love someone who doesn't love himself." She told him. She knew how wrong she was, she hated who she became. She kept going back from KC to Eli in the past few years, She needed to make her choice. Who to let in and who to lose.

"I don't know if I'll ever achieve that," Eli said, his breath quickened, his heart beat against his chest.

She got up from the bed, and took his hand. "I'll love you more, then." She didn't know if she believed what she said. But he didn't care. He just needed reassurance. Even if it would fade.

_Beauty and monster collide, in a tragic romance they called their life. _

He took her body and laid it against the bed, he took her clothes off, kissing each bruise from her head to her feet.

_He was a monster, she was a broken beauty. _

_But she didn't believe in love. And he didn't know what it meant._

**Review, I guess. Ha.**


End file.
